Оружие
В настоящее время в игре 194 единиц различного оружия, от мечей, луков, арбалетов и обычных пушек до лазеров, рельсотронов,снайперских винтовок и магических посохов. Почти каждое оружие имеет свой особенный способ атаки. Получить оружие можно из сундуков, магазинов, торговых автоматах и от некоторых дружественных персонажей. Количество открытого оружия, сколько именно каждого вида было собрано, его характеристики и внешний вид можно посмотреть в подвале (если идти влево) который открывается в стартовой комнате после первой игры. Редкость оружия обозначена цветом его названия *Обычное — самое часто встречающееся оружие функционал которого максимально прост и понятен, зачастую это обычные пистолеты, пулеметы, ПП, винтовки и дробовики. *Необычное — более редкое и футуристичное оружие, чаще всего это ракетницы или оружие способное наложить отрицательные эффекты типа горения или заморозки. *Редкое — у оружия данной редкости часто встречаются особенные способы атаки или дополнительные атаки. *Очень редкое — оружия фиолетовой редкости наиболее близки, по функционалу, к легендарному. *Эпичное — ничем особо не отличается от редкого оружия, но особенные атаки встречаются гораздо чаще. *Легендарное — как правило выдается в качестве награды за победу над боссом, благодаря ему можно быстро убивать большие группы врагов. Каждое Легендарное оружие имеет собственную механику атаки. Каждое оружие имеет четыре параметра: * 15px|link= Урон — максимальное количество урона которое оружие может нанести противнику. Не учитывает брони противников и шанс критического удара. * 15px|link= Энергия — количество энергии которое оружие потратит на выстрел. Большинство типов оружия тратит от одной до примерно дюжины единиц энергии за раз. Оружие ближнего боя и некоторые особые виды не тратят энергию вообще. * 15px|link= шанс критического удара — вероятность нанести увеличенный урон, может быть как положительным так и отрицательным, или отсутствовать вообще. Значение оружия складывается с вероятностью крита персонажа. * 15px|link= Точность — Работает в обратную сторону, чем больше параметр тем больше разброс при стрельбе, нулевой значение равнозначно стопроцентной точности попадания. наибольший разброс имеют дробовики, а наименьший лазеры и снайперские винтовки. Всё оружие можно поделить на несколько видов: Пистолеты, Автоматы, Посохи, Ближнее и Нестандартное Pages in category "Weapons" A 1 - AK 47 Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 3 15px|link= - 1 2 - Alien Eagle''' Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 1 Категория:Оружие 3 - Assault Rifle' Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 1 4 - Assault Rifle Pro' Rarity Blue/Rare 15px|link= - 3 15px|link= - 1 Effect(s) Fire a small homing missile after a burst 5 - Assault Rocket' Rarity Blue/Rare 15px|link= - 3 15px|link= - 1 6 - Aurora' Rarity Purple/Very Rare 15px|link= - 16 15px|link= - 6 7 - Arbitrator Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 7 15px|link= - 2 8 - Agitated Trunk Rarity Red/Legendary 15px|link= - 5 15px|link= - 1 9 - Axe Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 6 15px|link= - 0 B 1 - Bad Pistol Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 3 15px|link= - 0 2 - Bazooka' Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 8 15px|link= - 4 3 - Blaster' Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 3 15px|link= - 1 4 - Bleach' Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 5 15px|link= - 1 5 - Blind Missile Battery' Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 4 6 - Bomber' Rarity Red/Legendary 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 2 7 - Bouncing Assault Rifle' Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 3 15px|link= - 1 8 - Bouncing Sniper Rifle''' Rarity Purple/Very Rare 15px|link= - 10 15px|link= - 4 9 - Badminton Racket Rarity Blue/Rare 15px|link= - 6 15px|link= - 2 10 - Basketball Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 5 15px|link= - 1 Effect(s) Bounces 11 - Battle Axe Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 10 15px|link= - 0 12 - Black Hole Missile Rarity Purple/Very rare 15px|link= - 1 15px|link= - 1 13 - Blowpipe Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 5 15px|link= - 2 14 - Boomerang Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 6 15px|link= - 3 15 - Bow Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 4 (8 if fully charged) 15px|link= - 2 16 - Broadsword Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 12 15px|link= - 0 17 - Broom Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 3 15px|link= - 1 18 - Butcher's Knife Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 0 C 1 - Cannibal Plant Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 6 15px|link= - 3 Effect(s) Poison 2 - Caliburn Rarity Red/Legendary 15px|link= - 10 15px|link= - 20 3 - Candied Hawberries Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 6 15px|link= - 0 Effect(s) Slows 4 - Carrot Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 1 5 - Channeling Monkey Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 4(5) Effect(s) Burns 6 - Charged Railgun Rarity Purple/Very Rare 15px|link= - 10 15px|link= - 7 7 - Cherry Blossom Rarity Blue/Rare 15px|link= - 8 15px|link= - 3 8 - Cleaner Rarity Purple/Very Rare 15px|link= - 5 15px|link= - 5 Effect(s) Chance to stun 9 - Cluster Missile Rarity Blue/Rare 15px|link= - 9 15px|link= - 4 Effect(s) Chance to apply Burn 10 - Composite Bow Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 4(14) 15px|link= - 2 11 - Crossbow Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 8 15px|link= - 2 12 - Crossbow plus Rarity Blue/Rare 15px|link= - 15 15px|link= - 3 13 - Crystal Bow Rarity Blue/Rare 15px|link= - 4(16) 15px|link= - 3 14 - Crystal Crab's Katana Rarity Red/Legendary 15px|link= - 8 15px|link= - 0 Effect(s) Summon Crystal Spikes D 1 - Desert eagle Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 1 2 - Dragon Bros’ Sniper Rifle Rarity Red/Legendary 15px|link= - 2/10 15px|link= - 0/4 Effect(s) Burn, Spawn Fire Pool, Mode Change 3 - Double Blade Sword Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 8 15px|link= - 0 E 1 - Electric Therapy Rarity Blue/Rare 15px|link= - 2 15px|link= - 0 Effect(s) Bounce on enemies 2 - Eagle of Ice and Fire Rarity Blue/Rare 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 2 Effect(s) Freeze/Burn F 1 - Fine Machine Gun Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 2 15px|link= - 2 2 - Flame Eagle Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 1 Effect(s) Burn 3 - Floating Laser Rarite Red/Legendary 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 1 4 - Frost Eagle Rarite Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 1 Effect(s) Chance to freeze 5 - Furnace Rarite Blue/Rare 15px|link= - 6 15px|link= - 2 Effect(s) Burns 6 - Frost Sword Rarity Purple/Very Rare 15px|link= - 8 15px|link= - 4 Effect(s) Chance to freeze 7 - Frost Bow Rarity Blue/Rare 15px|link= - 4(16) 15px|link= - 3 Effect(s) Freeze 8 - Footbal Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 1 9 - Floating Gun Rarite Red/Legendary 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 1 10 - Flame Sword Rarity Purple/Very Rare 15px|link= - 8 15px|link= - 4 Effect(s) Burns 11 - Flame Bow Rarity Blue/Rare 15px|link= - 4(16) 15px|link= - 3 12 - Flame Blaster Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 3 15px|link= - 2 Effect(s) Burns 13 - Flame Axe Rarity Purple/Very Rare 15px|link= - 12 15px|link= - 0 Effect(s) Burns 14 - Fish Rarity Blue/Rare 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 3 15 - Firecrackers Rarity Blue/Rare 15px|link= - 5 15px|link= - 3 16 - Fine Magic Staff Rarity Orange/Epic 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 6 17 - Feathered Crossbow Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 8 15px|link= - 2 18 - Fusion Drill Rarity Purple/Very Rare 15px|link= - 3 15px|link= - 1 G 1 - Gas Blaster Rarite Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 3 15px|link= - 1 2 - Gatling Gun Rarite Purple/Very Rare 15px|link= - 2 15px|link= - 2 3 - Glacier Rarite Blue/Rare 15px|link= - 10 15px|link= - 4 Effect(s) Freeze, penetration 4 - Grenade SMG Rarite Orange/Epic 15px|link= - 3 15px|link= - 1 Effect(s) Fires large rocket after shooting 5 - Guardian Rifle Rarite Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 3 15px|link= - 1 6 - Goblin Spear Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 5 15px|link= - 0 7 - Grand Knight's Sword Rarity Red/Legendary 15px|link= - 8 15px|link= - 2 8 - Green Onions Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 1 9 - Guardian Railgun Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 4 15px|link= - 3 H 1 - Hand Grenade Rarity Purple/Very Rare 15px|link= - 7 15px|link= - 2-3 Effect(s) Burn 2 - Headgear Hero's Machine Gun Rarity White/Common 15px|link= - 3 15px|link= - 1 3 - Heavenly Sword Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 8 15px|link= - 0 Effect(s) Chance to freeze 4 - Hero Bow Rarity Purple/Very Rare 15px|link= - 4(16) 15px|link= - 5 5 - Horn Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 1 15px|link= - 2 6 - Hunter Bow Rarity Green/Uncommon 15px|link= - 4 (15) 15px|link= - 2